Dia
by Beauty Melody
Summary: Sebuah kisah klasik yang terjadi antara seorang laki-laki dan perempuan. Ini kisahku bersamanya - Happy Monday :D


_Sebuah kisah klasik yang terjadi antara seorang laki-laki dan perempuan. Ini kisahku bersamanya._

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=_

Dia

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Hinata H.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

.

Dia, dia gadis yang biasa saja. Tingginya bahkan hanya sebahuku dan tubuhnya sedikit tambun. Dia gadis yang kurang mencolok dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya. Em, mungkin sedikit pemalu, tetapi banyak orang yang menyukainya. Menyukai sebagai teman pastinya.

Ada satu hal yang membuatku selalu berpikir, tidakkah dia punya masalah, karena selalu yang kulihat hanyalah senyum gembiranya. Ah, dia terlalu misterius untuk diamati. Dia bukanlah orang yang akan mengumbar masalahnya pada khalayak umum. Itu yang aku sukai darinya.

Aku sempat lupa diri ketika suatu hari dia terlihat tergesa di depan ruangan dosen. Aku yang saat itu sedang duduk bercengkerama dengan temanku di bangku kosong dekat tangga sesaat memalingkan pandanganku padanya. Ah, rambutnya yang terikat rapi di belakang kepala dan poni yang menutupi hampir seluruh dahinya menjadi kusut dan lepek. Nafasnya memburu karena kelelahan berlari (mungkin). Dia berlari ke pintu sebelah utara yang menghubungkan ke ruangan dosen. Tak lama kemudian, dia kembali ke arah tangga dan menatapku. Aku tergagap dipandangi seperti itu. Aku, seorang Uchiha bahkan tak berkutik hanya karena sebuah pandangan sayu dari seorang gadis. Dimana kewarasanku?

"_A-ano_... _S-sumimasen_, _Senpai_. A-apakah Anda m-melihat Kakashi _sensei_? A-aku sudah d-dari ruangannya, t-tetapi beliau t-tidak ada..."

Suara lembut itu mengalun pelan. Hei! Jangan diam saja, Sasuke. Bicaralah!

"Hn. Aku tidak tahu..."

Bagus. Suaramu bahkan terkesan datar dan tidak bersahabat.

"O-oh, _a-arigatou Senpai_..."

Apa? Hanya itu? Tak ada yang lain?

Kemudian dia berlalu begitu saja setelah membungkukkan badannya. _Hell no_! Ini interaksi pertamaku dan aku sangat menunggu saat-saat seperti ini, dan sekarang, hanya seperti ini? Sasuke, kau memang payah.

.

Hinata. Jika dikatakan mengenalnya, aku tak cukup kenal dengan dia. Aku hanya sebatas tau namanya saja. Seorang gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga. Setahuku, Hyuuga adalah salah satu marga dari _rival_ abadiku semenjak di sekolah menengah pertama. Ah, mungkin hanya kebetulan saja marganya sama. Toh, banyak orang dengan marga yang sama di Jepang tanpa ada ikatan saudara. Semoga.

Hari itu dia terlihat mengenakan rok selutut dengan kemeja bunga-bunga yang cantik secantik pemakainya. Mungkin omonganku terkesan menggombal. Namun itulah kenyataannya. Dia begitu cantik dan dipermanis dengan bandana yang serasi dengan baju yang dia kenakan. Hatiku benar-benar berdebar ketika dia lewat di depanku. Aku tak habis pikir, mengapa aku merasakan hal tak masuk akal begini hanya karena seorang gadis yang tak cukup aku kenal.

Dia terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan teman pink dan kuningnya itu. Entah siapa namanya. Yang aku tahu si Pinky itu dari keluarga Haruno dan si Kuning itu dari keluarga Yamanaka. Terkadang senyum simpul tersungging di bibirnya. Dan terkadang punggung tangannya terlihat sedikit menutupi tawanya yang agak keras tetapi santun itu. Tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat memerah dan dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan.

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan aku menjadi penguntit seperti ini. Ini bukan aku. Uchiha tidak pernah menguntit. Menguntit adalah kerjaan para pecundang. Dan Uchiha bukanlah pecundang.

"_S-sumimasen_... _A-ano_, _Senpai_. Apakah A-anda mengenal Naruto _senpai_?"

A-apa? Sejak kapan dia ada di hadapanku? Ah, pasti aku terlalu banyak melamun hingga tak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Hn."

"O-oh..."

Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Tentu dia tak akan tahu maksud dari gumamanmu, Bodoh!

"Ya, aku mengenalnya. Ada apa?"

"_A-ano_... B-bisakah aku m-minta alamat e-mailnya?"

Apa aku salah dengar? Dia menanyakan alamat e-mail Baka Dobe itu? Jangan-jangan...

"Untuk apa?"

"_A-ano_... U-untuk temanku..."

Untuk temannya? Alasan.

"Jangan bohong. Katakan yang sebenarnya."

Dia tak bermaksud bohong, kan? Aku hanya ingin mendapat kepastian. Hanya itu.

"A-aku tak bisa m-mengatakannya, _Senpai_..."

Benar-benar...

"Kita barter."

Dia tampak mengernyit kurang paham maksudku.

"Aku memberikanmu alamat e-mail Naruto, dan kau memberikanku alamat e-mailmu. _Deal_?"

"T-tapi, _Senpai_..."

"Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah. Aku masih punya urusan lain."

Aku pura-pura beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"T-tunggu..."

Dia tampak menghela nafas pasrah.

"B-baiklah... a-aku akan m-memberikan alamat e-mailku. T-tapi tolong b-berikan alamat e-mail N-naruto _senpai_..."

Aku menyeringai senang.

"Tentu..."

Kuketikkan alamat e-mail Baka Dobe itu di ponselnya. Sebagai gantinya, dia mengetikkan alamat e-mailnya di ponselku. Dan segera setelahnya aku mengembalikan ponsel putih dengan gantungan kristal salju itu padanya.

"_A-arigatou_, _Senpai_."

Dia sedikit membungkuk, kemudian berlalu dari hadapanku. Hei, tidak adakah basa-basi sedikit? Ah, tak masalah. Yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan saat ini.

.

Mungkin hari ini hari keberuntunganku. Sekian lama aku memperhatikannya (kalau tidak mau dibilang menguntit), akhirnya aku dapat berinteraksi lebih lama dengannya. Bahkan tahu apa seluk beluk keluarganya. Dia anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai pegawai pemerintah. Dan ibunya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga. Adiknya baru menginjak bangku sekolah menengah atas. Dan seperti yang aku takutkan, dia mengenal _rival_ abadiku, bahkan lebih buruk. Neji Hyuuga adalah sepupu Hinata yang tinggal di rumahnya. Ayah dan ibunya ternyata sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Tak kusangka, pemuda angkuh sepertinya ternyata punya masa lalu yang kelam. Mungkin aku bisa jadi temannya di lain waktu.

Interaksiku berawal ketika sore ini aku melihatnya sedang bercengkerama dengan teman coklat—bercepolnya di salah satu bangku taman kampus. Ketika itu aku baru saja keluar dari gedung di sebelah timur. Aku berniat pulang setelahnya karena badanku yang sudah terasa pegal. Namun, niatku runtuh seketika dan badanku menjadi sehat bugar kala melihatnya tersenyum simpul dan begitu heboh mengobrol dengan temannya itu. Aku rasa mereka bersahabat, karena kulihat dia begitu lepas saat bercerita, tidak seperti dengan si Pinky dan si Kuning kemarin.

Aku menahan keinginanku untuk menghampirinya. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya di bangku kosong di dekatnya. Entah dia mengetahui maksudku atau tidak, aku rasa dia juga sedikit memperhatikanku. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan mengutak-atik ponselku. Kenapa mereka lama sekali. Tunggu, sejak kapan Uchiha mengeluh?

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia terlihat melambaikan tangannya ke temannya itu dan segera beranjak dari bangkunya. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan kemudian berlari menghampirinya (menyamakan langkah lebih tepatnya).

"Kau yang kemarin, kan?"

"E-eh... _S-senpai_..."

Dia tergagap lagi.

"Iya. Kau pikir siapa?"

"_A-ano_... Eumm... _Senpai_ s-sedang apa di sini?"

Sedang apa?

"Menunggumu."

"E-eh..."

Dia memerah. Lucu sekali.

"Temani aku makan."

Aku tak suka memberikan pilihan ataupun penawaran.

"E-eh..."

Aku menarik lengannya untuk berjalan di sampingku. Aku tersenyum lega seketika. Dia, gadis yang telah menyita perhatianku kini ada di dekatku. Kau tahu, ini seperti ketika kau mendapatkan hadiah di hari ulang tahunmu, bahkan lebih.

Aku membawanya ke sebuah kedai di pinggir jalanan kota. Dan dari sini kisah kami dimulai.

**- owari -**

Lalala~

*tebar bunga*

Ane kembali dengan drable gaje segaje penulisnya. wkwk..

Typo, diksi yang acakadut dan kesalahan sana sini tutur menyertai pembuatan fic ini. Jadi mohon dimaklumi ^^

Happy reading and happy Monday :D

Review-juseyo? ^o^


End file.
